1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a potty training system and, more particularly to a story telling training potty.
2. Prior Art
According to Freudianism, babyhood of one through about twenty four-month old infants is the important stage for basic formation of character, and most of the two through about six-year old infants can relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position through several toilet-training and trials and errors. If motivation is provided to children in this babyhood to show their intention to evacuate, they can easily go to stool by themselves. This toilet training helps children with becoming well rounded.
Babyhood is a very important stage of the life of human being because the babyhood is the stage for basic formation of emotion, custom and character. It is preferred to let the infants naturally acquaint themselves with interest with the correct emotion as well as with the correct custom. The conventional potty scarcely lets the infants naturally accustom themselves to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position.
Conventional childhood development includes instruction of the child by the parent or guardian on use of a toilet. This phase of childhood development is commonly referred to a “toilet training” or “potty training” and during this time the child is encouraged to use a toilet rather than rely upon diapers or the like. Instruction on use of a toilet requires patience and perseverance on the part of the parent because children are highly individual on how they react to the training. It is therefore highly desirable to reduce the amount of time it takes to instruct small children on the proper use of a toilet.
In addition, a device that will make urination into the toilet enjoyable and interesting for the child is desirable. It is believed that attracting the child's attention to the toilet will encourage urination and therefore alleviate and/or avoid the stress normally associated during this period.
Accordingly, the need remains for a story telling training potty for improving and promoting the potty training experience for children.